Enough
by Caitlin Alice
Summary: Bella moves in with Charlie after her mother and Phil are killed in a car accident But old habbits die hard with Charlie. Will her new bio partner edward be able to find out her secret and save her. BPOV and EPOV all human. Rubbish @ sums. take a chance?
1. Goodbye

Hi ok so first Fan Fiction. I will update regularly and I would love it if you would review. The first few chapters will be in Bella's POV but when Edward comes on the scene some will be written in his as well. If you hate the story and the writing let me know and why and I will try and change or improve on that. If you like it then wow thank you.

Disclaimer for the entire story I do not own these characters Stephanie Myers does.

Goodbye 

The first time my father ever hit my mother he had cracked two of her ribs and given her mild concussion, she was eighteen at the time and it was their wedding night. The next day she woke up to find Charlie sat on the bed just staring at his hands. He had apologised profusely blaming the whisky he had drunk early that evening. He swore to her it would never happen again and she had of course she believed him. When Charlie was soba he was funny, charming and very attentive and loving towards my mother Renee, but whenever he would drink it was like he became a completely different person. Charlie beat my mother for four years until the day she had found out that she was pregnant and had left him. At only twenty two with no family to lean on she had run from the man that she loved to save me from what might have been.

I had started asking question about who my father was when I was five years old. I can still remember the smell of her perfume as I emerged myself into her embrace trying to make us one person. Her voice had been shaken as she had whispered to me that my father had not been a good man. I had been dying to know more but as her arms had tightened around me and the moisture of her tears fell onto my hair I had bit my tongue and promised her that everything was going to be alright.

At the age of sixteen my mother had introduced me to Phil her newest boyfriend. I was sceptical as she told me that he was different. After two weeks of constant dates she had sworn to me that she was in love and that Phil was "the one". Six months later they were engaged and Phil had moved in with us. As much as I wanted to just roll my eyes at her I honestly couldn't bring myself to be negative. I hadn't seen her laugh like she did with Phil ever. Who was I to take that away from her?

On September the 13th a receptionist had come to collect me form my history lesson. The look in her eyes had me sprinting to the door. She lead me in silence towards the principles office, as I reached the door I felt my knees give way beneath me as I caught the sight of the police officer standing by the window. Phil and Renee had been driving back from his baseball training when a group of teenagers had been messing about behind the wheel. He had tried to get out of the way but had lost control of the vehicle. They had both died on impact and the group of teenagers where all in the hospital with serious injuries. Within two hours my entire life had been altered.

My mother's parents had both died years earlier and Phil's mother was in no position to take care of me. The judge had ordered that I live with my father. Within a month I was on a plane to forks. I left behind my friends, home and all my memories in Phoenix. With my mother's death the Izzie that had existed in Phoenix had died with her.

From what the social services had said Charlie was about as pleased with the judge's decision as I was. I had never met my father and had only seen a photo of him once. Walking through the airport my stomach was doing flips.

"Hello Isabella" A mans' voice greeted. I turned around swiftly almost falling over in the process I have always been so clumsy and the extra nerves did not help my balance. The stranger was dressed in a casual plaid shirt and dark jeans. His hair was the same dark chocolate brown as mine and our eyes matched the colour too.

"Hello Charlie" My voice was shaky as I finally met his gaze. The sadness in his eyes did not go un-noticed something else we had in common I suppose.

"How was your flight?" He asked while reaching for my suitcase.

"It was fine thank you." We remained silent for the rest of the journey back to forks. The new alien scenery was enough to keep me amused. Everything was so green and different here.

The house was just like the pictures that I saw, nothing had changed in the last ten years but it still wasn't home. Charlie led me to a small bedroom; the walls were painted the same green and blue that my mother had picked out years before.

"Its late you should get some rest. You have school in the morning" The sound of his voice made me jump slightly I had forgotten in the silence that he was standing behind me.

"Ok night" I closed the door quickly wanting to escape the awkwardness, I slipped under the unfamiliar duvet. The wind was howling outside and the rain hit my window like bullets. I wiped away my tears with my sleeve willing myself not to cry.

"I miss you." I whispered into the darkness.


	2. Bruises

Thank you for those who added this story to their favourite you made my day. Please do share this with friend's maybe? Would love more people to read it? But its still early I guess lol.

Bruises

I woke with a start – my eyelids springing open – and gasped. My eyes were swollen and puffy from crying the night before. As I absorbed my surroundings reality began to sink in.

_So it did really happen then. _I sighed, as I reached over to turn off my alarm clock that as screeching at me in the background. A quick glance at the time told me I was already running late. _Fantastic I haven't been her forty eight hours and already I'm off to a bad start. _I cursed inwardly to myself as I flung my suitcase open. I dressed quickly throwing on several tank tops and cardigans, the weather here didn't really agree with my spaghetti straps and shorts.

I raced down the stairs not wanting to run in to Charlie, the awkward silences were something I really didn't need today. My hand had just made contact with the ice cold door knob when I heard some one clear their throat behind me.

"Good morning Isabella." Charlie grumbled. I spun round quickly not meeting his gaze.

"Morning Char…uh dad" I really had to remember to stop calling him by his first name. At least not to his face anyway.

"I have something for you." His tone as formal and cold, it was more like he was talking to one of his suspects than his own daughter. I timidly kept my eyes focused on my shoes, memorizing every mark or scrape. He held out something in front of me causing me to raise my gaze and meet his eyes. The same sadness was present as I had seen in the airport the day before. I wondered if he could tell I had been crying. A set of keys hung in the space between us. "The truck outside is yours." Charlie said breaking my trance as he swung the keys. He placed them in my hand, turned and slowly climbed back up the stairs.

I stared down at the keys in amazement my very own truck. Wow.

"Thank you" I shouted in his general direction as I now ran out the door half was pure excitement but mostly because it was now seven forty five and I had exactly ten minutes to get to school.

I pulled up into the parking lot just as the bell rang. The school building was the same and different at the same time as my own school back in phoenix. It had the typical plain brick exterior as your average high school but the grey light gave it an unfamiliar air. I quickly reached the doors to the administration's office ducking the rain that once again began to fall. The woman behind the desk was engrossed in her romance novel her red hair was pinned back into a tight bun and her glasses sat on her the point of her nose. She wore bright pink lipstick that was smudged on her teeth and her white blouse was covered in coffee stains.

"Excuse me" I asked hesitantly not wanting to disturb her reading but desperately wanting to get to class. She jumped slightly at the sound of my voice too immersed in her book to notice that I had been standing there.

"Yes dear?" She replied her tone of voice slightly annoyed by my interruption.

"Hi I'm uh Isabella Swan the new student." I hated using my full name it always sounded so over the top.

"Oh I see welcome Isabella, do you prefer Bella?" The receptionist asked obviously noticing my discomfort in using my full name. Back in phoenix I had always been Izzie. I hadn't been majorly popular but I was the girl who everyone liked but wasn't necessarily friends with but I hadn't been Izzie in months. "Dear are you alright? Would you like some water? You've gone awfully pale." The sound of this strangers concern broke my train of thought.

"Yes I'm fine thank you. Sorry I um just got um..." I could feel the blood rushing to my face. I always blushed profusely but lately it had been getting worse.

"No worries sweetheart. Are you going to be alright to go to class?"

"Yeah honestly I'm ok. Could I just get my timetable please?" My hand was still lightly shaking as she handed me my timetable and pointed me in the right direction.

I made it to my first period without getting lost. My teachers were friendly and mostly welcoming. As I was leaving calculus I felt someone touch my arm. The girls gaze met mine and she smiled. Her hair was light brown and half way down her back. She seemed like one of the peppy types from the way her smile seemed fixed into her face.

"Hey I'm Jessica your Isabella right?" Her voice was high pitched and perky. _Great a cheerleader _I inwardly stated trying to force a smile.

"It's Bella." I replied a little harsher than I meant to. Jessica didn't seem to notice my sharp edge however, as she continued to talk at me. I finally managed to escape to my next class but not before she questioned me about everything.

The next few periods went past in a daze. I entered the lunch room nervously, scanning the room for an empty table where I could just put in my head phones and read my book. I was currently re – reading Wuthering Heights it was Renee's favourite book. Or at least it had been. After several minutes of awkward standing a table was finally free. I heard Jessica shout my name but I just smiled at her and sat down by myself. Lunch was my escape and I really didn't care enough to make new friends.

School let out at three and I hurriedly made my way to my truck eager to escape. Charlie wouldn't be home until seven which gave me four blissful hours of alone time. The journey only took me ten minutes which I was thankful for I was dying to get a shower.

The hot water sank down into my muscles releasing all the days stress. I threw on my sweats and began my homework sat on my bed. The sound of the front door slamming is what woke me up. I hadn't even realised I had fallen asleep.

"Isabella!" Charlie screamed from down stairs. "Get your ass down here now!" I quickly sprinted down the stairs wondering what had happened. As soon as I reached the living room I knew he was drunk. The smell of whisky and vomit hit me like a wave as I entered the room. Charlie was standing in the door way. The sight of him made me gasp. The sadness that was usual present in his eyes was absent in its place was pure anger. I didn't even see him lift his hand but I felt the searing pain as he slapped me round the face. I fell to the floor unable to move. What had just happened? A sudden jolt made me cry out in pain as his boot came in contact with my stomach. He continued to kick me for what seemed like hours until finally he just stopped. Slowly he climbed the stairs up to his bedroom slamming the door behind him. I couldn't move. Carefully I lifted myself off the floor biting my tongue to stop myself screaming with the pain. I found the keys to my truck and grabbed my sweater that was lying over the couch. The cold wind whipped at my hair as I slowly walked to my truck. I put the keys in the ignition and drove.


	3. Nightmares

Nightmares

The hospital parking lot was empty. I found the closet parking space to the door that I could and stumbled inside. The bright lights in the foyer made me squint as my eyes tried to adjust. The nurse sat behind the desk looked up suddenly sensing my presence. She gasped as she caught sight of me.

"Doctor Bailey!" She called down the hall. Turning back to me she said "Can I take your name please sweetheart"

"Bella, Bella Swan" My voice was croaky and dry.

"What happened to you Bella?" Her voice was full of concern but her question threw me. If I told her the truth would she even believe me? Charlie was the Police Chief and everybody loved him no would ever think that a man like that would do something like this. Even if she did believe me what would that mean? What could anybody do about? "Bella can you hear me?"

"Sorry, um what did you ask again?" My throat ached as I spoke and I was starting to feel dizzy.

"You were about to tell me who did this to you." She said firmly.

"Uh no one I um fell down the stairs. It was my own fault I was carrying some laundry down to put in the washing machine when I lost my balance. I'm fine really I just came to pick up some medication for the pain." The lies rolled off my tongue fluently. My own voice shocked me. It was calm and collected as I lied flawlessly. The nurse seemed sceptical but led me to the Doctor's office without asking any more questions.

"I will call your father and let him you know that you're here." The nurse stated casually. I felt my heart starting to go into over drive with terror at the mention of him.

"No! I mean um I don't want to wake him up he has an early start tomorrow. Honestly I'm fine there's no need." The nurse didn't seem satisfied with my answer but registering the panic in my voice, to my relief and went back to her paper work as if I had never interrupted in the first place.

Dr. Bailey was an elderly man in his late fifties with sliver hair that was cut into a sharp finish. He had kind blue eyes as he smiled at me. I let out a breath that I hadn't even realised I'd been holding. His office was full of old books and photo frames of beaming smiley faces.

"Bella, it's lovely to meet you at last." His voice was soft and welcoming; he reminded me of my Doctor back in Phoenix who had passed away a few years back. "I knew your mother Renee. I was terribly sorry to hear about her sudden passing. I'm very sorry for your loss"

"Thank you. How did you know my mother?"

"She used to fall down the stairs quite often to. Would you like to hop onto the couch here and I can examine your abdomen more closely. I'm assuming that's where he hit you from the way you are standing." My jaw dropped in astonishment. How was he being so casual about all this? Sensing my shock Dr. Bailey met my gaze straight on "Bella, don't worry I understand your situation and I have seen it many times before. Your father used to do the same to your mother and she also used to come and see me on a regular basis. She asked me to keep Charlie's abuse a secret. This is a small town Bella and Charlie as you most likely know is a much respected citizen. I am assuming you would also like to keep this between us?" I wanted to scream at him for being so calm but something in his eyes made me bite my tongue. Wasn't this exactly what I needed? Someone who could help me without exposing my secret?

"That is exactly what I would like to do. Thank you Dr Bailey."

Over the next six months Charlie's drinking became more frequent and so did my visits to the hospital. At first people at school had questioned the ever appearing bruises soon they had simply stopped asking. By November I had, had four broken ribs, a broken arm, five of my toes broken and concussion more times than I could even count. I became an expert on how to do my concealer perfectly so that it hid a black eye without showing the layers of make up used. I could stitch up a wound like I could tie my shoe laces and I could spot a drunk from a mile away.

I sat alone every lunch with my book and iPod. I never went out with other people from class and dinner was always on the table for seven. If anyone from Phoenix had seen me now I doubted that they would recognise me. In a year the Izzie that used to be had become a faded memory, and the Bella that lived in forks was an everlasting nightmare.


	4. One year later

One Year later

Edward

I was standing in a meadow alone. The rain hit my skin like bullets. Slowly the clouds began to part freeing the sunlight. The rays bounced off the raindrops that still covered the grass. Then I saw her standing in front of me.

"Edward! Time to get up son" Esme ordered from the kitchen. I rolled out of bed with a thud. My mind still occupied with thoughts of my mystery woman. As I became more conscious however, it became more difficult to picture her. By the time I was showered and dressed she was a faded memory.

The smell of waffles and bacon hit me like a wall as I stumbled down the stairs still half asleep. My stomach growled in anticipation. I walked into the kitchen to find Alice and Jasper sharing a piece of bacon lady and the tramp style.

"Whoa! Its way too early in the morning for tonsil tennis" I could taste the vomit in my mouth. Alice was my little sister I was exactly two minutes older than her a fact that I reminded her of every chance I got, and Jasper was like a second brother to me. The last thing I wanted was nightmares of them 'getting it on'. Everyone in this family is paired up. Rosalie and Emmett are going to get married after graduation, Alice and Jasper are joined at the hip and Esme and Carlise are just as much in love – after seven years of marriage – as they had been in college and then there was me. I had been in relationships before but the idea of 'the one' was to me just a Hollywood myth invented to sell movies.

"Earth to Edward, hello is anybody home?" Emmett mocked clicking his fingers at me.

"What? Oh sorry I was just…" I stuttered.

"Daydreaming again lil' bro, someone needs to get laid." He snickered earning him a glare from Esme and a warning from Carlise who had entered the room just in time to hear Emmett's comment.

"Let's go! We're going to be late on our first day." Alice squealed her excitement was infective as always. I smiled sarcastically and Jasper gave me a pleading look as Alice dragged him towards the front door, poor guy.

The drive to school was uneventful. It gave me a chance to drive my new Volvo that had been a birthday present from Carlise and Esme.

Forks High School looked more like a prison than a school. Back in L.A the campus had been open and full of palm trees, benches and students who had at least one plastic surgery. Here the building was grey and dark. The palm tress replaced with ever greens and the students all had their own noses. A sharp breeze sent a chill down my spine. _This is going to take some getting used to. _

My first few classes flew by in a mix of teachers with bad breathe and girl's eyes fixated on me as I walked down the aisle towards an empty seat. Girls had a tendency to throw themselves at me not that I was complaining of course but at the same time I was so bored with dating the brainless head cheerleader cliché.

I entered the school cafeteria feeling the entire female body's eyes follow me. I smirked, women were so predictable. I spotted an empty table and at down saving the seats for the rest of my siblings when they arrived.

"You're in my seat." A female voice said from behind me.

Bella

I stumbled into the lunch room keeping my head down and trying to hide my limp as I made my way towards my table. Just as I lifted my head I froze. Some jackass was sat in my seat. No one ever sat at my table it as an unspoken agreement. I really did not need this today. Last night Charlie's fists had done more damage than usual. He had been in a bad mood all week and whatever it was that was bothering him he was taking it out on his personal punching bag.

I cleared my throat loudly capturing this intruder's attention.

"You're in my seat." I said firmly glaring at his as he spun round to face me with a confused expression on his face. He had the most fascinating green eyes, like the moss that covered everything in this place the colour was so rich and fresh it made me catch my breathe.

"I didn't realise there was assigned seating at lunch." The stranger smirked snapping me back into reality. Who the hell did he think he was? Dazzling me with his green eyes and bronze hair, he had no right to be sarcastic and his tone just pissed me off more.

"Well now that you are all up to speed," I smiled sweetly; two can play that game, "Get out of my chair." My tone was harsh and cold, for a second he looked taken back before he quickly gathered himself and re-fixed his smile.

"I'm sorry I think we got off to the wrong start. I'm Edward and your name is?"

"Well Edward" adding emphasis to his name "Since you seem to be slow I will break it down for you, this – is – my – seat. I – sit – here – alone. You need to take your shit and find another table. Ok?" I replied in a tone that would sound patronizing to a one year old. Edward just sat there glaring at me until someone beckoned him over.

"Jackass" I mumbled under my breath as he walked past me. He paused monetarily but thought better of what he was going to say.

I arrived at Biology ten minutes early. The confrontation at lunch had made me loose my appetite and in my frustration I had ended up power walking over here. Bio was my favourite subject, I had a table all to my self and however much Mike Newton bothered me before the bell went he always had to return to his own seat when Mr Banner, our teacher, came through the door. We were currently studying de-forestation which wasn't my favourite subject but it was easy enough to understand. Slowly my classmates started filling into the room. As predicted Mike Newton made a B line for me as soon as he saw I as present.

"Hey Bella how are you today?" His grin was so hopeful that I attempted to hide my bad mood and talk to him in a pleasant tone.

"I'm fine Mike thank you." I knew this next question was coming before he even opened his mouth. Every day he would invite me out and everyday I would make up some lame excuse of why I couldn't.

"Any plans this weekend? Because a bunch of us were going to go bowling down in Port Angles and I was wondering if you would go with me?" Before I had the chance to decline Mr Banner walked into the room. Mike looked disappointed but returned to his seat like always and relief washed over me. I hated lying to Mike but there as no way that I would want to give him the wrong idea by accepting, even if I did want to go I don't think Charlie would have let me.

Mr Banner had just managed to get everyone settled down when Edward came bursting through the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late sir I got lost." Edward mumbled, when he caught sight of me his expression change.

"Just take a seat over there next to Bella." Mr Banner stated innocently. I scanned the room in horror. The only spare seat was next to me. By the look of Edward's expression he was about as pleased with the choice as I was. As he made his way towards I couldn't help but notice how attractive he really was. Edward took his seat, suddenly I was hyper aware of him sitting in such a close proximity and my hand began to twitch as images of me running my fingers through his perfect hair flashed through my mind.

The sound of his chair scraping across the floor bought me back from my fantasies as I tried to focus on what Mr Banner was saying.

"You are going to be doing a joint project on De-forestation. You can work with the person sat next to you and it will be twenty percent of your final mark."

_Get a hold of yourself Bella and apologise for early. You are a mature adult and you can do this. _I chanted to myself trying to remember to breathe. I would be working with Edward alone with him at his house or at my house.

"Bella is it? Are you alright you've gone really red" The sound of his velvet voice made me jump. I had forgotten he was sitting there. Even more blood rushed to my cheeks causing me to blush even more.

"Uh Hi Edward um no I'm fine it's just really warm in here." I stuttered. "Look I'm sorry about being such a bitch earlier, if we are going to work together than I would kind of like a fresh start if that's ok with you." He just sat there staring at me. "Edward?"


	5. The beginning of a beautiful friendship

Chapter 5

Edward

She had the most beautiful eyes that I had ever seen. The sunlight hit her dark hair brown hair revealing a slight tinge of red. She licked her lips innocently and my knees almost buckled. Pictures of me taking her in my arms and parting those lips with my tongue flashed in my mind. She smelled incredible. I could only imagine what she would taste like….

"Edward?" Bella voice sounded concerned. _Oh shit I was like drooling over her. Get a grip. _

"What were you saying sorry?" I answered willing my voice to sound normal. _Did she notice me staring? _Her facial expression gave nothing away.

"I was just saying that I was sorry about earlier and that if we could start a fresh that would be great."

"Of course I would love that. I mean that would be fine uh yeah."

"Right, anyway do you want to come over to mine after school and we can make a start?"

"On what?"

"The biology project, weren't you listening at all?"

"Of course the biology project on the thing sorry mind blank. Shall I follow you back in my car then?" I tried to sound casual but my excitement was similar to a five year old at Christmas.

"That sounds perfect, I mean that will be fine." She answered her smile beaming at me.

Bella

The rest of biology flew past with a mixture of embarrassed smiles and ferocious pen taping.

Edward was coming to my house, to be alone with me. I had to get a hold of myself. This was not a big deal. I mean sure he as good looking, ok so he looked like a Calvin Klein model for Christ's sake, but nothing was going to happen. I was just Bella a nobody and that's the way it was going to remain.

I walked out to my truck to find Edward waiting for me.

"Hey Bella" He greeted casually flashing me a crooked smile. I felt my heart rate increase instantly at the sound of his velvet voice using my name. _Breathe Bella you don't want to pass out in front of him. _I took a deep breath before responding.

"Hi Edward, shall we get going?"

"Sounds good, oh I meant to ask you do you mind if I ride with you that way my siblings don't have to walk home." He chuckled at the idea.

"That sounds fine." My voice was unrecognisably high pitched. Edward reached for my door handle holding it open for me as I shakily climbed into the truck. _Get a grip before you kill him and yourself in a car accident. _

"Let's go," He beamed. The sound of my pulse rang in my ears as I pulled out of the parking lot. The journey home was mostly filled with awkward silence as I concentrated on not driving off the road.

We arrived at my house fifteen minutes later.

"You have a nice house."

"Thank you do you want a drink or some food or anything?" I asked timidly as I walked into the kitchen. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I reached for a glass of water.

"No I'm ok. Shall we get started on the project?" I felt his hand brush my side as he walked past me to the kitchen table. A jolt of electricity shot through my body as his skin made contact with mine. I had to remind myself to breathe. I took a seat as far away from him as possible. I opened my text book waiting for him to do the same. He just sat there with that crooked smile plastered on his face.

"Aren't you going to study?"

"Actually Bella I was thinking I would like to get to know you a little better." I froze, what was this. I needed this mark and I sure as hell wasn't going to let Edward screw it all up for me.

"Look you may not give a shit about your grades or whatever but I do and I need this project." He always found a way to make me so angry.

"I'm sorry Bella I was just.." He started to make excuses but I cut hi off before he could finish.

"Whatever I really don't care can we just get on with this."

"Yeah of course," We sat in my kitchen in silence after that. After two hours of hard work my hand was aching, a glance at the clock told me that Charlie would be home in an hour and I still had to drive Edward back to his place.

"Edward?" His head shot up at the sound of his name. "Shall we make a move? My dad is going to be home soon and I still have to drive you home."

"I don't mind calling my dad to come pick me up." He sounded like a little boy who had been caught with his hand in cookie jar.

"No honestly it's fine. It will give us a chance to get to know each other." I said in attempting to make peace. Edward smiled at me widely.

"That sounds like a plan."


	6. Confessions

Hey! Sorry that this chapter is so short but I'm writing chapter 7 right now! I love this chapter and I was crying as I wrote it because I'm pathetic LOL I hope you like it as much as I do. Reviews are better than warm embraces 

Confessions

Edward

I felt terrible for upsetting her. I couldn't even imagine what she thought of me. For the rest of the night I shut up and got on with my work.

"Edward?" The sound of her voice made me jump slightly. "Shall we make a move? My dad will be home soon and I still have to drive you home."

"I don't mind calling my dad to com pick me up." I really didn't want to give her anymore trouble. She had been nothing but nice to me and I just kept being this complete cocky dickhead.

"No honestly it's fine Edward it will give us a chance to get to know each other." Her smile was breath taking. I found myself getting lost in her eyes as I processed her words. So she didn't complete hate me then. I smiled widely at her.

"That sounds like the beginning of a beautiful friendship." She giggled at that and I felt my eyes light up. The sound of her laugh was incredible and my smile became impossibly wider. I helped her pack away all of our textbooks as she picked up her keys and made her way to the truck.

The cold air made me yawn and I leaned up onto my tiptoes in one big stretch. I felt the hem of my shirt rise revealing my stomach. I glanced at Bella and her eyes were fixated on my mid drift. She started to blush again as she caught sight of me looking at her. Quickly she slid into the driver's seat of her truck and I tried to hide my amusement I slid into the passenger seat behind her.

"So Edward tell me something about your self?"

"What would you like to know?"

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?"

"Yes I have a twin sister Alice and a brother Emmett. But those are just my biological family. I'm adopted and along with Alice, Emmett and I there are Rosalie and Jasper who are also brother and sister. Alice and Jasper are together and Rosalie and Emmett are moving in together as soon as they leave for college." Bella sat in silence for a few minutes her jaw wide open. "I know my family's different to say the least." I said chucking to myself.

"What happened to your parents?" I had been waiting for this question. I never really talked about what had happened that day. When girls had asked me before I had always made up some ridiculous adventure story, like something out of an action movie, but something about Bella made me tell her the truth and so I did.

"They died in a plane crash when I was twelve. They had gone away for a second honey moon and they hit some turbulence coming home. I waited at the airport for hours just waiting for them to come home. The next day the police officer had arrived at our house. He had been close with my family and wanted to deliver the news himself." I felt the tears roll don my cheeks and I wiped them away with my hand quickly. We drove in silence for a while after that. I hadn't even realised Bella was crying until she spoke.

"My mum died last year to. Her and her husband Phil got in a car accident on the way home form one of his baseball training sessions. These teenagers had lost control of the wheel and…" She was sobbing hard now and I could tell she was having trouble seeing the road in front of her.

"Pull over." I ordered and she did as I asked. As soon as she was off the road I wrapped my arms around her and held her so tightly that I thought she might snap in half. I planted kisses in her air trying to sooth her sobs. Her tears soaked my shirt but I didn't care, I had been here before. I understood. "Its ok shhh you're safe, it's ok" I whispered. We sat there for what felt like an eternity as she let all the emotions that she had bottled up pour out of her. As her sobs became silent tears again I kissed her one last time on the forehead before getting out of the truck. "I can walk home from here. I will see you tomorrow at school. We can study at mine. Bye Bells."


	7. Consequences

As promised Chapter 7. Chapter 8 will be finished by tonight hopefully.

Reviews are better than flashes of Edward's mid drift :)

Consequences

Bella

_What had just happened?_ I sat in my truck for twenty minutes after he left. I was speechless I hadn't felt that kind of…. _Safety_ since Renee was alive. He had held onto me like he was never going to let go, planting soft kisses in my hair. I felt this strange pulling feeling in my chest as I remembered our embrace. I shivered no longer having the warmth of Edward's body against me. I looked at the clock on the dash board and my breathing stopped. It was eight O'clock Charlie would be home now.

"Shit." He was going to kill me. I wasn't allowed out of the house except for school. I prayed he had stayed out with the guys tonight. Maybe I would be lucky.

As I pulled up to my house I felt sick. Charlie's cruiser was sat in the drive way. All the lights were off in the house except for one in his bedroom. I slowly climbed out of my truck trying carefully not to hit any bruises. I opened the door silently just as I my hand fumbled for the light switch I smelt the whisky.

"Where the hell have you been you filthy whore?!" He screamed at me from behind. I felt his knee slam into my back throwing me to the floor. As I put my hands up to stop myself I heard that all familiar sound of a bone breaking. Searing pain shot through my right wrists as I made hard contact with the wooden floor. Charlie's boot came smashing down onto my stomach and I bit my tongue to stop me from screaming. His hands went to my hair dragging me towards the kitchen. The tears ran don my cheeks rapidly as I pleaded for him to stop. After a few more kicks to the stomach – that was his favourite place to hurt because it was easily covered – the blows started to lessen until he stopped entirely. Slowly he climbed the stairs to his bedroom ready to pass out. I waited five minutes before pulling myself off the floor. I stumbled through the darkened hallway and grabbed my keys.

I arrived at the hospital ten minutes later. Trisha the nurse stared at me as I walked through the familiar door. Her facial expression confirmed my fears. I looked as bad as I was feeling. I walked a little father towards Dr Bailey's office before I felt my legs give way beneath me. The last thing I could remember were the distant calls of a stranger's voice as a pair of warm arms caught me before I hit the ground.

I woke up confused and disorientated. I was in a strange bed somewhere. As I came round I began to recognise my surroundings. I was in the main part of the hospital now. A young Blonde haired Dr was facing away from me examining what looked like an X- ray. It was then that I noticed the heavy cast on my wrist. The young Dr turned quickly at the sound of my movement. He was very good looking and I felt my self start to blush automatically.

"Hello Miss Swan, how are you feeling?" His voice was smooth and kind. I suddenly began to panic. What time was it? Where was Dr Bailey? Sensing my worry the young doctor introduced himself. "Calm down Miss Swan. I'm Dr Carlise Cullen Dr Bailey's replacement."

"Replacement? Where is Dr Bailey?" My voice was still panic stricken as I tried to process this information.

"I'm sorry I thought you would have heard by now. Dr Bailey passed away last week. He had a heart attack." Just then Trisha, the nurse form the reception, walked into the room. She smiled at me tightly. "Miss Swan, Trisha has informed me of your situation. She told me about your agreement with Dr Bailey and although I don't approve of his actions I can see from your case file that it was necessity." I felt the tears run down my cheeks as this stranger spoke to me.

"Thank you Dr Cullen." I choked out. He placed a warm hand on top of my cast.

"Now you will not be able to drive for a while with your cast so I have ordered a cab to come pick you up from the hospital. Trisha will follow you back in your truck if that's ok?"

"That would be perfect thank you Dr Cullen." He simple smiled at me before excusing himself. The experience was all so surreal. I arrived home just before midnight. Slipping up to my room without waking Charlie, I took the pain killers Dr Cullen had prescribed before I climbed into the safety of my bed covers.

I woke up the next morning feeling restless. I dressed quickly in my jeans; sweat shirt and walking boots it was going to be quite a long walk to school as I wasn't allowed to drive it took me a painfully long time to get ready one handed. Just as I walked out the door I caught sight of Edward standing there leaning against his shiny Volvo.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" The sight of him standing there bought back the memory of last night. I moved my hand up to my face removing a piece of hair from my face. His expression changed immediately as I realised I had used my right arm with the cast. "What the hell happened Bella?" His voice was full of worry as he ran towards me.

"I tripped down the stairs last night honestly I'm fine." I could feel my cheeks burning.

Edward

I was so nervous pulling up to her house. I couldn't think stop thinking about her. I had never been that honest with any girl before but Bella was different.

"Do you want to ride with me today?" I asked trying to his my excitement as she turned to face me. Bella moved her hand up to face to remove a piece of hair from her eyes when I felt my heart start to race as my gaze fixated on the cast that covered her arm. "What the hell happened Bella?" I questioned running towards her. A million scenarios ran through my head. I shouldn't have just left her there last night I should have made sure she got home safely.

"I tripped down the stairs last night honestly I'm fine." She started to blush violently and it was clear that she was lying. Her facial expression kept me from asking anymore questions. I silently opened her door watching as she winched slightly as she climbed into the passenger seat. I felt the anger rise inside of me but I had no idea why. I had only met Bella two days ago where had all this emotion come from. The drive to school was awkward as her lie hung in the air between us. "Thank you for the ride. I guess I will see you in Biology." She whispered.

"Bella?" I called as she turned to walk to her first class. "Are we still on for tonight? Studying at my place?" I hoped I hadn't ruined it by overstepping my boundaries, whatever "it" was. She smiled at me but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Definitely" Bella replied softly before turning her back on me and going to her first period.

"Edward!" Alice called from behind me. I turned to wave at her walking slowly in her direction. "Who's the girl?" She questioned raising one eyebrow at me.

"That's Bella, she's my biology partner."

"I bet she is." Rosalie commented in a sarcastic tone. I glared at her of course she wouldn't understand.

"Leave it Rose." Jasper warned noticing my annoyance. "Come on, the bell is about to go. I love you." He said to Alice planting a soft kiss on her mouth before embracing her.

"I love you too." I tried not to make a face at their PDA. Jasper and I branched away from the group towards our Spanish lesson.

"Ok spill." Jasper was always able to tell when something was up with you. "I'm guessing Bella is more than just your biology partner? Why are you so worried about her?"

"Something is up with her I can tell. Last night we…" How did I explain our embrace? "We talked about some really personal stuff, about my parents." Jasper stopped when I confessed the last part. He knew as well as anyone that I never discussed what had happened. Jasper was my best friend and I hadn't even felt comfortable talking to him about it. "And then this morning she has a cast on her wrist. She told me she fell down the stairs but it was obvious she as lying. I don't know how to get her to talk to me about it." I hung my head in frustration. What was it about Bella that made me care so much? Jasper said nothing for a while as we walked to Spanish.

"Edward it's obvious that you care about her. Maybe that's the way to get her to open up to you? Just be there for her and if she wants your help she will find some way of asking. Just don't force it." We had reached our class now and I smiled at him as a silent thank you. He was right Bella just needed to know I was here for her. It would have to be her decision to tell me what was really going on. I just had to be patient. My first few classes were uneventful as my mind wondered to thoughts of Bella. I couldn't wait until Lunch when I could sit with her again.

I had walked into the lunch room my eyes scanning the room to find her. Bella was standing in the lunch room gripping onto the rail of the counter. She was paler than usual and worry flashed through me as I saw her sway. I managed to get to her before she hit the floor sweeping her up into my arms and quickly carrying her in the general direction of the nurse's office ignoring Alice's calls of my name. The sound of her quiet breathing was all that kept me sane.

"Edward?" Bella said so quietly I thought I was imagining it. Relief washed over me as I looked down at her to find my Bella staring back at me. My pace quickened as I rushed to get her checked out before she passed out again. "What happened? Did I pass out again?" I grimaced at her use of the word again.

"Yes you did but you're safe now." I said tightening my embrace. I planted one small kiss in her mirroring my actions from last night.


	8. Knights in shining armour

Quick a/n sorry I didn't post this sooner I have to write an essay on Macbeth which is a bit crap because I really don't care about Macbeth but its my education lol. Anyways I love you all and I know that's what everyone says but I actually do.

Knight in shining armour

Bella

I struggled to concentrate throughout my first few lessons as my painkillers were taking a long time to kick in and I felt woozy from not eating. I cast my mind back to the last time I had eaten a full meal, it had been Sunday lunch time and it was now Wednesday. I walked as fast as I was able to the cafeteria feeling the dizziness overcome me. I was stood in the lunch line when my legs gave way beneath me and I passed out for the second time.

I woke up in someone's arms as they carried me through the empty hall ways. As I came round I realised it was Edward who was carrying me.

"What happened? Did I pass out again?" Edward looked down at me his eyes were full of concern. For a minute I let myself believe he cared. "Put me down" I struggled as my embarrassment washed over me. Edward did as I asked handling with so much care as if I would shatter.

"Are you okay Bella?" His tone was so serious. I had never seen this side of him before but then again I had only known him a couple of days. It was my experience that people surprised you but not always in good ways.

"Yes I'm fine" My voice was shaky and I felt myself start to sway. I hated feeling helpless like this. Edward's arms snaked around my waist supporting my weight as he led me to the reception.

"Mrs Robinson Bella isn't feeling well she fainted in the cafeteria. Do you mind if I take her home?" The receptionists annoyance at being disturbed passed as she caught sight of me.

"Of course Edward I will sign you out as absent."

"Thank you" Edward commented sweeping me out towards his car. He opened my door for me quickly sliding me into the passenger seat like I was fragile. I would have found it annoying if I hadn't felt so awful. He sprinted round to his door as soon as I was buckled in. He drove over the speed limit as we raced through town. I felt my eyelids become heavy as the scenery of Forks flew past me.

I woke up in a stranger's bed. My memory was cloudy and I struggled to piece together this afternoon's events when I felt someone's hand on my leg. A pixie like girl stood in front of me. She had midnight black hair; her skin was a beautiful cream with rose red cheeks and lips. She had the same stunning green eyes as Edward.

"Hey Bella I'm Alice, Edward's sister. How are you feeling?"

"Um.. a little light headed. Where am I exactly?"

"Oh god sorry you're in our house in the spare room. You passed out in the car on the way here and Edward wanted to get you checked out by Carlise. Edward is downstairs with our brother Emmett."

"What time is it?"

"It's about eight." My heart stopped what would Charlie think if I was late again. "Carlise rang your father at the station earlier to tell him you were here. He was fine with you staying as Carlise insisted you would need supervision." My panic increased and tears welled up in my throat as Dr Cullen entered the room.

"Oh our patient is awake" His smile was so welcoming. As soon as he say my face he said to Alice politely "Alice could you please ask Esme to cook something to eat for Bella I'm sure she must be starved. Would you also let Edward know that Bella is awake but that she still needs her rest so I will let him know when he can come and see her."

"Yes of course. Bye Bella I will come and check on you in a bit if that's ok?"

I didn't trust myself to speak so I nodded at her tightly as she closed the door on her way out. I turned my attention to Dr Cullen. "Dr Cullen why did you involve my father? What did he say? Was he mad?"

"Bella for a start please call me Carlise, I only contacted your father to avoid certain things you know what I mean. I haven't broken my promise and I have not told anyone of your situation. Your father was fine with my decision and gave you permission to stay here until I am satisfied that you can return home." I sat there in silence, the tears spilling over my cheeks. I had only met this man yesterday and already the kindest he had shown me was incredible. There was a quiet knock on the door as a woman slowly peaked through.

"Hello Bella I'm Esme it's lovely to meet you. I made you some chicken soup." Her smile was full of warmth as she placed the dish on my lap. When she saw that I had been crying she embraced me in a warm hug before quietly whispering something to Carlise I didn't quite catch. "Bella do you mind if Edward comes up to see you? He's been a nervous wreck all day." I had completely forgotten about Edward in all the madness and it made me smile inside at the mention of his name.

"Yes that's fine!" My tone was a little too enthusiastic and I noticed Esme's eyes light up.

"Wonderful, Edward you can come in now." The door slowly crept open as Edward timidly made his way into the room. He looked worse than I did. His hair was stuck up in random places as if he had been pulling it and he was very pale. "We will leave you two alone." Esme said quietly winking at Carlise as they left the room. Edward shoved his hands I his pockets uncomfortably. When he met my gaze finally I felt myself suck in a breath he really was beautiful.

"I'm so sorry Edward. You must think I'm a complete flake by now." I felt the blush creeping up into my cheeks. Edward rushed towards me closing the space between us.

"Bella I was so worried about you. In the car when you fell asleep I... I didn't know what I thought. It made me realise how much I care about you." He caressed my cheek with his thumb; I felt an electric shock as his skin made contact with mine. His words slowly began to sink in, he cared about me to.

"I care about you to" I whispered back planting a soft kiss on his wrist. His gaze met mine, I felt that same safety that I did that night in my truck and I knew I was going to be ok.

We sat on the bed together for hours just talking; we covered everything from books to music to school. Slowly he had moved next to me and I fell asleep in his arms.


	9. Sleeping Beauty

Hey can I just start of by apologising! SORRY it took sooo long for me to put up this chapter. I know you probable dont want excuses but I have had so much coursework at the moment :( and as much as I love writing this story its my education lol. Anyways I willl soooo make it up to you guys! Hope you like it :D.

Bella

I woke up early the next morning with Edward's arms still wrapped securely around my waist. I watched him sleep for a while. He looked so innocent lying there.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" He whispered.

"Oh sorry I didn't want to wake you." I felt my cheeks heat up instantly as I pictured what my hair must look like. Sensing my embarrassment he planted one of my favourite kisses lightly on my forehead.

"You look beautiful love." I felt myself light up at his compliment. When had I become such a girl? "How are you feeling? How's your wrist?"

"I'm really good. My wrist hurts a little but I'm sure you can fix that." He started to get up then and I grabbed his sweatshirt in my hands pulling him back down to me. "Where do you think you are going?" I teased bringing him close enough so that our noses touched.

"To get your pain killers for your wrist" He said a confused look on his face. I pushed myself up to him touching my lips on his. The feel of his breath on my skin gave me goose bumps. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue before engaging him in a passionate kiss. He was taken back at first before I felt his body relax above me. I broke away from the kiss needing to breath, before planting light kisses all up his jaw. My hands greedily made their way up to his perfect hair as he kissed me again. The sound of someone clearing their throat made us both jump apart. This huge man stood in the door way sniggering. He was built like a tank and next to him stood a blonde woman who looked like she had stepped off the cover of a magazine. "Bella this is my brother Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie." He glared at Emmett as he spoke and I tried not to laugh. Rosalie rolled her eyes at the two of them and smiled warmly at me.

"Hi Bella it's really nice to meet you." Rosalie said kindly

"Yeah hey Bella sorry if we uhh interrupted" Emmett teased winking at Edward. Rosalie gave him a playful smack.

"There's some breakfast downstairs if you care to join us?" Rosalie smiled.

"We'll be down in a sec ok?" Edward's tone was still harsh and I smiled at Rosalie. "I'm sorry about all that. Are you ok to go down if I just talk to Carlise quickly?"

"Yes that's fine." I smiled at him warmly. I was starving and I wanted to get to know Edward's family. When I walked into the kitchen Esme met me with a beaming smile while Alice gave me a tight hug. "Morning, thank you so much for letting me stay here last night, I honestly can't begin to say how sorry I am to have caused you all this trouble."

"Don't be ridiculous Bella. We were happy to have you, you are welcome anytime." Esme stated serving up breakfast and handing me a plate.

"Thank you." I replied taking a seat at the kitchen table along with Rosalie, Emmett and Alice. Just as I sat down a boy who I assumed was Jasper walked through the door. He smiled widely at me stretching out his hand.

"Hello I'm Jasper and I'm guessing you're Edward's mystery Bella. It's great to finally meet you." The conversation flowed comfortably after that as we sat and ate with Edward and Carlise still absent. When they finally made their appearances it was as everyone was leaving for school. Edward kissed me gently on the lips.

"I spoke to Carlise and I'm going to drive you home so that you can get some clean clothes and shower and then we will make a quick stop at the hospital so that you can get a quick check up to put my mind to rest, and then I will take you to lunch. How does that sound?"

"That sounds like a plan." I replied still smiling.

Edward

That afternoon when I saw Bella start to faint I literally felt sick to my stomach. It was all I could do to catch her and make her ok before I broke down myself. A million scenarios of what could be wrong had flashed through my mind in that moment. I had called Carlise from the car as I was driving home filling him in on the basics and pleading for him to meet me at home. Sensing the fear and pain in my voice he hadn't asked questions and without hesitation he had promised to be home as soon as physically possible. In that moment the gratitude I had felt for Carlise had been overwhelming. His compassion for people had always been something I had admired but never truly experienced.

The next few hours had been excruciating. Carlise had informed me that it was nothing serious; Bella had fainted mainly due to dehydration and slight starvation. All we could do was wait. I was sat with Bella just holding her hand, when there had been a soft knock at the door.

"Come in" I had whispered lacking the energy to respond. Alice had slowly appeared her expression mirroring my own.

"How is she?" She had whispered back both of us afraid of the answer.

"Carlise said she is going to be fine. She just needs her rest." My tone was empty and vacant. Alice had simply nodded her head in response.

"Jasper, Emmet and Rose are all downstairs. I should probable go and let them know that Bella's alright. I think Emmet might actually end up in tears if he ends up any more frustrated." Her voice matched my own and I felt a pang of guilt for not being able to sooth all their concerns. Emmett had such a huge heart that even the slightest upset and it could be broken that's one of the reason him and Rosalie worked so well together in a twisted way. She was so strong mentally; you knew Rose always had your back. She didn't wear her heart on her sleeve like Emmett but she was always there in the background if you needed her. Jasper and Rose were one in the same. Jasper had always been my best friend through some of my worst moments and my best. He was a second brother to me no doubt about it. When he had finally worked up the balls to tell me and him and Alice I had done the typical 'if you fuck with my sister I will come after you' speech but secretly I had been happy for them. Alice always had our father's strength and my mother's empathy and love. My memory of them was faded and unclear but sometimes I could just see flashes of them both in that little pixie. My family had always been there waiting to help and it was at this moment that I realised I needed everything they had to offer.

"Alice" I had managed to choke out as a sob ripped through my chest. The sound of her name had made her pause at the door frame turning back round to face me. "I'm falling apart." With those three words she had pulled me into a warm loving embrace.

"It will be ok Edward." The conviction in her voice had been so clear that I had simply believed her.

After my embarrassing outburst Alice, Esme, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Carlise had offered to take turns watching Bella for me while I had a shower and pulled myself together. It was eightish when Alice had come down the stairs informing me that Bella was awake but that Carlise had asked if he could have some privacy with her first. All I could focus on was that Bella was alright. When Esme had lead me up the stairs Chicken soup in hand the nerves had suddenly returned. What if she didn't want to see me?

When my eyes had met with Bella's I felt at home. Relief washed over me as the colour began to creep up into her cheeks as she started rambling some rubbish.

"I'm so sorry Edward. You must think I'm a complete flake by now!" As soon as she had opened her mouth to speak my feet had acted without though bringing me to her. I reached out to caress her check with my thumb feeling the electricity buzz through me as her skin made contact with hers.

"Bella I was so worried about you. In the car when you fell asleep I... I didn't know what I thought. It made me realise how much I care about you." I stuttered, watching as she processed my confession.

"I care about you to" She whispered back planting a soft kiss on my wrist. I met her gaze sensing my eyes light up with excitement so she cared about me to. Ok I more than cared about her but I didn't want to just throw an I love you at her.

We sat on the bed together for hours just talking; we covered everything from books to music to school. Slowly I had moved next to her trying to be subtle in my desire just to hold her in my arms. Eventually I had been able to position myself so that she fell asleep in my arms.

For hours I had just watched her sleep. When she had whispered my name I thought she was awake but soon realised she was dreaming about me. A huge smile broke out across my face and it was all I could do to stop myself from bouncing up and down like a five year old at Disney.

I woke up to find her watching me sleep just like I had been earlier that morning.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty" I whispered.

* * *

So thoughts? Review please and I promise to update soon :D Love x


End file.
